Battle of The Sexes
by jaberjazz
Summary: Once there was a time where men and women lived in harmony and shinobi trusted each other. But times has changed and now men and women hates each other and refuse to live together. Now they are going to war. Will they ever reunite?  Full Summary Inside


**A/N: I've been thinking about this idea for a while so I finally decided to make it into a story.**

**Rated M just to be safe.**

"_Damn It"-_Thinking

"**Damn it"-**Demonic voice

"Damn it"- Talking

"_**Damn it**_"-Emphasis

"_**Damn it**_"-Different POV

* * *

><p>Once ago there was a time, a time where both men and women lived together in harmony. There was a time where men and women could get married and raise kids together. A time where they could be friends and neighbors to each other, a time where they can live peacefully in each other presence.<p>

These were the times where ninjas and kunoichis would fight comfortably side by side, trusting each other. Where they would trust each other with their lives and get missions done with each other. These were the times where they would spar without worrying about getting killed on purpose.

But times have changed. Men and women don't live in harmony any more. They don't get married or raise kids together. They refuse to be neighbors. They refuse to be friends and they can't stand each other presence.

Ninjas and kunoichis fight against each other. They don't trust each other with anything, and they'll be damned if they trust each other with their lives. They especially don't spar with each other as both of them will be trying to kill each other.

Slowly but surely, they started to divide themselves up.

After 41 years, the whole world has been divided and five countries have been born. Two of those countries only have females in them while the other three only has males. The Fire and Water country is ran by females, with Tsunade Senju as the Hokage and Mei Terumi as the Mizukage. Earth, Lightning, and Wind is ran by males, with Onoki as the Tsuchikage, A as the Raikage, and Gaara as the Kazekage.

These countries are fighting each other for not only domination, but to also prove that one sex is better than the other. Earth, Lightning, and Wind vs. Fire and Water.

Or in other words:

Men vs. Women

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battle of the Sexes: Prologue <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Country, Tsunade POV…<strong>_

"_So it seems that I was right_." I bit the bottom of my lip as I read the report Kurenai gave me about our borders. I had a suspicion that the ninjas from the Wind were trying to sneak into our nation to try to get as much information as they can about us. Luckily the team I sent out was able to find, disable, and send the shinobis to the interrogation room.

The team I sent out consisted of Anko, Hinata, Ino, and Kurenai. I sent Anko out due to her ability to use snakes which can go hide and gather information about the enemy. Because she had the Byakugan, Hinata was on the team as the watch out and so she can keep an eye on the enemy. Ino was there mostly for medic purposes, though her Mind Transfer Jutsu was a plus. Lastly, Kurenai was placed on the team as the leader and was in there mainly because of her expertise at genjutsu and to keep her team in check since Ino and Anko doesn't…_**particularly**_ get along with each other.

"The three shinobi we captured is supposedly named Dosu, Zaku, and Hayate." Kurenai explained. "Hinata saw them entering the forest at the border. From the way they were breathing, it looks like they were either running for a while or got in a small battle of some sort. However it turns out that they were caught in a sand storm and they tried to run through it according to the info Anko's snake gave us."

"Since they were heading our way, I set up a genjutsu around the area. I caught Dosu and Zaku in it with ease and Ino used her mind transferring jutsu to gather info about them. Taking them down was super easy but Hayate is a different story." Kurenai looked at Hinata's bandaged arm. Hinata cast her eyes down and looked the other way.

"H-Hayate wasn't easy to defeat Hokage-sama." Hinata advert her eyes up at me. "His use of his sword was ve-very good and his wind jutsus were powerful. It took me a while before I found an opening to p-perform Gentle Fist on him but even while I was hitting him he still found a way to injure me with a kunai before he went unconscious."

"I see…." I folded my hands on the desk and rested my chin on them. "How exactly is your arm and what is the extent of the damage?"

"If I may, Tsunade-sensei" Ino went up and handed me a piece of paper. "Hinata injuries weren't _**too**_ serious, or at least not fatal." Anko snorted at that statement.

"Of course it isn't fatal because my snakes sucked the poison out of her you brat." Ino glared at Anko. "If it wasn't for my lovely snakes here, Hinata would be dead or at least in a never awakening coma right now."

"When I said fatal Anko-_**chan**_, I meant in terms of external wounds and punctures." Ino had her hands on her hips at this point.

"Watch your tone of voice with me brat." Anko growled. "And its Anko-san to you you whore!"

"HA! This is coming from a woman who walks around with no shirt or bra on and with a tiny ass skirt, and yet I'm a whore? Puh-lease!" Ino waved her hands in a dismissive way at Anko.

"You little-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up which gain everyone's attention. As amusing as it is watching those two bickering with each other now is not the time for it. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE CIVIL SHINOBIS AND RESPECT EACH OTHER IN THIS ROOM OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY PUNISH BOTH OF YOU AND THE REST OF THE TEAM! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR NONSENSE!"

Anko and Ino gulped, Kurenai stiffened, and Hinata eeped. I plopped back in my chair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ino, please continue with the report."

"Well….uh…as I said before, Hinata wounds isn't fatal in terms of external wounds and punctures. All she received were scratches and some bruises. However the kunai Hayate used on Hinata was laced with deadly poison. Within seconds the poison started making her arm black and started to cause her extraordinary amount of pain. Here," Ino handed me a capsule filled with a thick black substance. "This is the poison that Anko extracted from her arm."

I examined the poison. I shook the capsule and saw that the poison was thick to the point where it barely moved at all. I've never seen poison like this before.

"It took me 5 snakes to extract the poison out of her." Anko said while I was still examining the poison. "I don't know what the hell that poison is, but according to my snakes they said that it's not meant to kill people fast. I think this poison is meant to give a person a slow painful death."

I couldn't help but let a frown appear on my face at this info. "_So it seems the males had created a new poison. Just wonderful…_"

"We were kind of hoping that you knew, or at least have an idea on what the poison is." Anko stared at the capsule with a questioning expression.

"Sorry to say Anko," I looked at them an apologetic face as I put the capsule down. "I've never seen poison like this before. I'm going to have to give it to Shizune when she comes back from getting my requested paperwork." I grabbed the report Kurenai gave me and stamped it, leaving it with the word "Success" on it in big red letters. "She along with the medic team will examine the poison." I put the report in the success bin. "You four successfully completed the mission. Anko and Ino, I want you two to be in the interrogation room in two hours. Kurenai, be ready if I decide to summon you in the room. The rest of you enjoy the next couple days off. Come back tomorrow for your payments. You're dismiss."

All four bowed their heads and poofed away. As soon as they poofed away, Shizune entered the room with the requested paper work I wanted.

"Here you go Lady Tsunade," Shizune handed me the paper along with a cup of tea. "This is the report you requested, right?"

"Yes Shizune, thank you." I put the report and tea on my desk. "Shizune, here" I handed her the capsule.

"What's this?" Shizune examined the capsule and the poison. "It's so…thick."

"It's poison Anko extracted out of Hinata during their mission." I explained. "I want you and the medic team to examine and test the poison until we know every little detail about it. I will join you shortly after the interrogation session. Do it immediately."

"Yes my lady!" Shizune scurried out the room with the capsule in hand and closed my door. I leaned back in my chair and read the report Shizune gave me absentmindedly.

"_The men had been acting suspicious lately. This is the fourth time my kunoichis caught a group of men trying to enter our country. Each time they tried a different location at a different border._ "

I flipped the report to the next page.

"_Mei told me that the men were also trying to sneak into the Water country. Only one man was successful in getting in there, though luckily the kunoichis there knew this and purposely told him false info. Because of that the men made a bad battle formation and we won the 3__rd__ Great Shinobi War._"

I tapped my left index finger on my desk.

"_However I'm pretty sure the men aren't going to fall for that this time around. Then again they were stupid enough to send a group of shinobi to our countries just like last time. Tsk, they probably recently went through a training regime and thought that that was enough to get through our borders again. Honestly they should know that it will take more than a few power-ups to get through our borders._"

I took a sip of my tea as I started thinking about how things were when I was 13. Back when there weren't wars between the sexes. Back when men and women were living together, back when I was with Sarutobi-sensei, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya when I was a genin.

"_Those were the good ole days. I wonder what they're doing now. I bet Jiraiya must feel like he's in hell since he can't peek on any women. Ha, that perverted fool._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wind Country, Jiraiya POV<strong>**...**_

"It seems that the mission was a failure, Gaara-san." I said lazily as I lay lazily on the roof next to Gaara, who was standing up looking over the village. Other than the Kazekage building, this is the only other spot that you can get a good view on the entire village.

"It seems so." Gaara was always a man of a few words. The only time he ever really says much is when he's either talking to Naruto or if he's in an important meeting but even then it still not much.

"Not that you should worry about them. The seals I put on them should protect the info about us three nations. It should also give them false information about us, Earth, and Lightning."

Gaara gave me an amused look. "Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm. Like they say what goes around comes around!" I still remember that embarrassing defeat us men had against the women. They played us like a bunch of fools and made us look like idiots. As much as I love women (especially the big-breasted ones) that defeat cannot be forgiven and must be punished.

"Indeed. They need to be punished." Gaara looked back at the village. "Are you staying for another night or are you going back to the Land of Lightning?"

"Actually," I stood up and stretched. "I have to get ready and go to the Land of Earth. A-san wants me to relay some info to Onoki as well."

Gaara nodded in understanding and stood back as I jump off the roof and summon a frog big enough for me to travel on. "Just to let you know, I or my spies will come here to relay any info we have pertaining the kunoichis whenever we get some."

"I know. Sarutobi-sama told me shortly after I had got inducted to Kazekage a year or two ago about your spy network."

I felt a little sad at hearing the name Sarutobi. He was the second Kazekage of the Wind country and had died fighting Orochimaru. All the old man wanted was the world to be back how it was when I was 13 but even I know that that might not ever happen.

An awkward silence filled the air. We didn't know exactly what to say.

"Umm…well…I guess I should get going then." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

Gaara nodded again and sand started spiraling around him. "Good day, Jiraiya-sama."

"Good day." The next thing I know the boy disappeared leaving sand particles at the spot he was just standing at. All of a sudden I felt six unknown chakra signatures surrounding me.

"_That must be the Anbus making sure I don't try anything. It's good that the boy is at least being cautious. He's going to need that cautiousness if he's going to ever want to talk to A-san._" With that thought I poofed away into the forest and walked the direction that led to the Earth Country.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first time writing in this style so bear with me. Lol.<strong>

**Each chapter will be in **_**at least**_** 2 different POVs. For the most part, the POVs will be in different countries.**

**I read this three times and tried my best to find any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I'll update this whenever I can. I'm not going to make any promises.**

**Criticism is much needed. Please review.**

**Till next time!**

**~Jaberjazz **


End file.
